Mr Brightside
by Skater Princess
Summary: Sort of based to the song. Jealousy fills James' life as Jessie secretly falls for someone unexpected. But like all forbidden loves, it leads to possibly fatal disaster. Rocketshippy and Neoshippy in certain ways...
1. Intro To Heartache

James grimaced. Another failure by Team Rocket. He, Jessie, and Meowth find themselves in the middle of the woods dusting themselves off and rubbing sore spots after being blasted off yet again. He knew very well that Pikachu's thunder bolt was not the worst explosion of this failed mission, no, the worst explosion was yet to come, for Jessie was looking murderous. she was on all fours, her bloodshot eyes were closed, and she looked as though restraining sobs, as her chest made rapid and jerky movement and whimpers came through her gritted teeth, and her fists clenched at the dirt upon which she had fallen. James only stared at her, afriad to approach her. He feared possibly being strangled. But Meowth reached out a paw.

"Jessie...?" The cat Pokemon spoke hesitantly.

"AGGGHHHHH!!" She shrieked in pure frustration. A fear tears spilled from her squeezed shut eyes. She stood up, and James put his hands over his head and shut his eyes as though a nuclear bomb was about to hit and there was no other shelter around, and Meowth did the same. And James waited and waited and waited for her to scream out them, call him a moron, or something, but instead he heard rushed footsteps and then silence. He opened his eyes and got up as did Meowth, but there was no Jessie to be found...

* * *

Butch and Cassidy both stood akwardly in the bosses office, waiting for him to arrived for the meeting they had arranged. Giovanni's persian layed by his desk, giving a peircing stare to both of them. Swishing his tail in a slinky sort of way. Personally, it gave Butch the creeps. To him felt as though the cat judged anyone it layed eyes on as much as Giovanni did. But his observation of the cat was soon inturrupted by Giovanni himself who walked whistling to his chair and sat down on it, folding his hands on the desk. Giovanni truly did give off the air of an evil dictator of sorts.

"Butch. Cassidy." He adressed them both formaly, yet coldly.

"Yes sir." They both responded in unison.

Giovanni's eyes roamed around the room and to all the doors to make sure no one was around.

"I have a very special mission for you both, a mission I have never assigned to any Rocket members before but both of you have excelled in this orginazation for years. You are both top notch members of Team Rocket and I feel that I can trust you with such responsibilty. I would get Domino to do it, but she is far to busy with a different mission."

"W-what is it boss?" Cassidy asked, a bit of fear in her voice. Usually missions this important are also terribly dangerous.

"An assanation." Giovanni smirked somewhat, laying two handguns upon the desk.


	2. The Firecracker And The Bastard

_"Coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine..." Mr Brightside, The Killers_

Butch ran his fingers through his teal hair. He was sweating profousley but he hardly noticed. Even when his heart beat became so rapid that it felt as though it had shot up into his throat. He and Cassidy were back in their room at Team Rocket HQ, both pretending to be unfazed by the cruel assignment the boss had just them. Cassidy was also slightly shaking, shell shocked that the boss would dare as them such a thing. She took the clips and bands off her hair, so that her fiery red locks fell freely. Neither of them spoke, but they both had the same thing on their mind. Neither of them had signed up for Team Rocket for this...

The rest of the day for Butch and Cassidy was no different. Akward, dreading, and silent Cassidy and Butch went about their usual bussiness "usual" as they could. It wasnt until late into the night, as they were both lying on their beds, the lights already shut, when one of them finally spoke.

"I don't wanna do it..." Cassidy said outloud, knowing fully that Butch was still wide awake.

"We have to," Butch replied, "Bosses orders."

"We're thevies, not murderers." Cassidy said.

"Oh please, with the things this organzation has attempted just to get their hands on other peoples Pokemon, I saw this coming. Ambition is what Team Rocket is all about.."

Cassidy said nothing to this and turned on her side, and tried to close her eyes. Butch however, tried no such thing as he knew sleep was impossible at this point. Instead, he got up out of bed went out of the room, and walked out of Team Rocket HQ for a breather of air. He always did this when he had alot on his mind. Taking out his usual ciggarette and placing it in his mouth, he was about to light it when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He peered over but saw nothing but trees and darkness of the night. Assuming it had been in his head, he went back to his cigerrette, only to be inturrupted yet again by more rustling noises. A little annoyed, he walked over and actually stepped over the buses, only to get tripped and he fell flat on his face.

"Agh!' He yelped. "What in the--?"

He looked down to see what had tripped him over, and it was asleep. It was Jessie. She was curled up against a nearby tree and her skirt was mostly torn, reveling her undergarnments. Butch gazed at them for a moment, and a bit of a blush began to creep up upon his cheeks. Butch wondered if he should wake her up. He also wondered where James could have gone. A breeze was coming in, blowing at Jessie's long magenta hair which had come undone. She looked sweetly serene with this peaceful, loving look about her. But what if the Boss found her out here? She would surely be in alot of trouble. He sprouted an idea. He stepped back over the bush and went a fair distance from Jessie, hiding behind some trash cans. He took out a pokeball and whispered, "Go Meril!" and the blue mouse jumped out in a flash of light. "Water gun!" Butch commanded and pointed in Jessie's direction. And Meril squirted out a long ribbon of water from its mouth, hosing down Jessie who gave out a loud shriek as the icy water drenched her, and Butch could not help but snicker.

Jessie immedeatly sprang to her feet, shivering and soaked, her head looking around wildly for the attacker. Butch slowly tried to sneak away, but soon discovered that movement, even in the slightest, was not to briliant of an idea at the moment. Jessie's all too sharp vision caught Butch's movements immedeatley and she stomped over to him, while he tried to run the other way, but suddenly felt a painful stinging as Jessie grabbed him by the hair.

"Butch! Why I oughta-- "Jessie exclaimed, recognizing him. Butch tried not to panic and held a confident and unfazed expression though his hands were trembeling slightly. He stared into her saphirre eyes, he could almost see the fire in them. Jessie swung her fist at Butch, but he caught it with one hand.

"I am not that weakling James, I will not be intimdated by a woman, ecspecially one of such idiotic stature." He eyed Jessie and smirked, which brought her anger t boiling point. She began using both her hands in attempts to wack Butch, but each one Butch managed to block and eventually Jessie became exhausted, but more fuming than ever.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Jessie asked. It was quite rare (and slightly suspicious) that a Team Rocket member should be wandering around on HQ grounds this late into the night.

"Your askin what I'm doing here? You were the one sleepin behind a bush all tattered up." His eyes wandered to her skirt and Jessie turned red. "Be grateful I woke you up, if the Boss was the one who found you, you would be in deeper trouble than you know."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie questioned.

"All is, as far as Team Rocket goes, you and that idiot are really hangin off the edge. One more fault and..." Butch motioned slitting hiis throat with his finger.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, the boss loves me." Jessie said cockily.

Butch had the urge to laugh, but he witheld it. At the corner of his eye, he saw a little light coming closer and closer and closer. Taking that as his exit cue to be gone, he said "I'm sure he does." Before he turned around and walked away. She tried going after him but before she could, she heard someone calling her name. She spun around and saw James walking towards her, a flashlight in one hand, with Meowth at his feet.

"Jessie, we've been looking for you!" James said, picking a leaf out of his hair.

"Are you alright Jes?" Meowth asked genuinely concerned. Jessie wasnt looking all that well.

"And why are you all wet?" James asked.

"I'm fine." Jessie said rather coldly, "Lets just please try not to be such **idiots **next time!" Jessie yelled smacking James over the head harder than usual. James whimpered, and Jessie scoffed. _If Butch was right about one thing, its that James always was rather weak._

She marched off, and Meowth followed, but James took a moment to look around the area. But _why_ did he hear Butch's voice just a moment ago?

* * *

Butch lay tired yet awake back in his bed. Cassidy was already asleep. They were to begin their mission tommorow, and the thought of it made him sick. Then his mind wandered to Jessie. _Though idiotic and annoying, she sure was a hot little firecracker. Such a waste..._


End file.
